Ying & Yang
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: Tsubaki was being abused by her brother and she ran away, Soul found her and tries his best to help. But it won't be as easy as he thinks, Tsubaki has a lot of secrets to hide. Will he get her open up to him? Or will she remain a quiet closed up girl? Rated T for language and abuse. Soul Eater dose not belong to me.
1. First meetings & Flash-backs

The raven haired girl huddled against the walls of the building behind her, fighting off sleep. She decided she would stay in the empty alley for the night and then find some place to stay for the next night. She shivered as she flashed back to the night before.

_*CRACK* her head hit the wall as her brother continued to punch her. "bro... ther" she choked out weakly "SHUT UP!" he shouted back kicking her to the ground and stomping on her "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO VOICE YOUR OPINION! THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS BEING A PUNCHING BAG!" he screamed dragging her back up off the floor._

She heard someone's footsteps as they started to draw closer and she shrunk down in to a ball. But the boy spotted her anyway, and kneeled down in front of her. "What're ya doin' out here?" he asked and she looked at him with wide fearful eyes. His red eyes softened at her fearful expression "Why don't you come inside? It's kinda cold out here." He asked holding out a hand to help her up, but she only inched away. He sighed and walked over to her, slid his hands under her back and legs, lifted her up and carried her into the building next to them. "Mind telling me your name at least? Oh yeah, I'm Soul." He said gazing at her tired scared eyes and shocked expression as he carried her up the stairs. After he set her down on the bed she replied in soft voice "Ts-Tsubaki." He looked at her a moment, surveying her. Her raven hair was tied into a ponytail that reached her thighs, her navy eyes were terrified and shaky, she was wearing a large floppy hoodie and track pants. "Pretty name, like the flower." He smiled at her, as she looked him over. His red eyes were warm and kind looking, his white hair was thrown in different directions and the leather jacket suited him well. She nodded, her eyelids starting to feel heavy, Soul noticed this and smiled gently pushing her down onto the bed "you should probably get some sleep. You look like you had a rough day." He said turning the lights off. Tsubaki mumbled a small thank you before falling asleep.

_He grinned evilly, his smile curling upward inhumanly "Hello, Tsubaki-chan." he greeted maniacally grabbing at her throat, digging his nails into it. He kicked her chins and he lifted her into the air and punched her in the face "You worthless brat" his voice took a dark tone. Black dots clouded her vision as her brother started shaking her "Come on wake up!" his voice changed to the boy she had met yesterday._

Soul had woken up a few minutes ago and noticed the girl shaking violently, so he went over to the bed to try to wake her up. "Hey Tsubaki, wake up!" he shook her gently. After a few minutes of this, he pulled the still sleeping girl into an embrace.

_Masamune`s image melted away to reveal the white haired boy from the day before, he hugged her and she breathed heavily trying to regain her breath. He hugged her tighter muttering soothing words of comfort._

Her shaking had stopped and she wasn't as tense as before, Soul sighed laying her back down. He had done this many times with his sister when she had nightmares, so he was used to it, except the fact that she didn`t wake up. After a few minutes, Tsubaki eyes opened slowly and looked up at the ceiling, and she shot up looking around. Realization painted itself across her face and she fell back onto the bed sighing. "You ok?" Soul asked concerned, she turned to face him and nodded uncertainly.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" he asked.

"Not really." She replied sitting up again.

"What were you doing out on the street yesterday? Did you runaway or somethin'?" He sat down next to her. Tsubaki tensed a little as she spiraled into a memory.

"_You stupid bitch!" Masamune shoved her up against the wall, kicking her. He dug hi nails into her side and she whimpered "You don't deserve to live, slut!" he slapped her straight across the face, then grabbed her neck and shook her back and forth, bashing her head off the wall._

"Hey!" Soul waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times before replying.

"Oh, sorry... spacing out." She smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I ran away... don't ask why." She said with a frown

"Too bad, I'm going to anyways." Soul smirked

"I won't tell you." She huffed crossing her arms

"Fine, fine. I have to go to the store for a bit, you think you'll be fine on your own?" he asked worriedly and Tsubaki nodded.

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

After Soul had left Tsubaki had decided to do a little exploring, she found out that Soul lived in a library with a second floor for him to live in; but she didn't know why there were 2 beds. She went back upstairs and curled up on the bed she slept on the night before. Her brother's insults echoed through her mind "Slut, bitch, whore, dumb-ass, idiot, dolt, useless." They repeated and repeated in her head. She started to feel dizzy, her head hurt and her vision blurred. Her entire body ached from the beating she had gotten from her brother and her consciousness was slowly fading away. The whole room was spinning now, she didn't even notice when Soul came in "Hey Tsubaki." He greeted, but all she got was muffled noises. He looked over at her and immediately knew something was wrong, she was pale and swaying slightly. "You ok?" She looked up at him with glossy eyes. All she saw was a white blur moving towards her and she didn't have the energy to move away, so she just flinched away from its touch. "Tsubaki?" Soul asked softly as he looked into her confused navy orbs, that suddenly looked scared. Tsubaki looked at the person sitting next to her "Dolt." He said harshly, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. Her brother. She saw him raise his fist to hit her and buried her face in her hands, hoping he wouldn't hit her face that way. Soul reached out to the raven haired girl, but she flinched away again, he sighed shaking his head, she was a real piece of work, next thing he knows she might be attempting suicide! She looked back up and saw Soul looking right back concern evident in his eyes "S-Soul?" she murmured before the last of her consciousness faded away and she fainted. "Tsubaki!?" the white haired boy said shocked.


	2. And so do you!

Tsubaki eyes opened slowly and she groaned softly at the pounding in her head. At least the room wasn't spinning anymore, well not too much anyway. She tried to sit up but someone pushed her back down, she looked up and her confused navy eyes met relieved scarlet ones. "Don't scare me like that," Soul practically whined "you had me really worried." He sat down next to her. She started to apologize, but Soul stopped her by putting a finger to her lips "shhh, don't worry about it." He said gently to blushing girl.

A young man with long black hair tied into a neat ponytail, paced back and forth in his room. "Where is she!? I can't go much longer without punching something!" he shouted slamming his fist down on his desk. Masamune continued pacing as e tugged angrily at his hair. "That stupid bitch better come back soon! I need something to take my anger out on!"

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Soul decided to break it "So, why did you faint?" he tilted his head to the side. Tsubaki thought for a moment "_I can't just say, oh my brother uses me as a punching bag and I kinda passed out because the bruises that cover every inch of body started to hurt so much. What do I say?" _ Then she remembered what she used to tell the school nurse. "I g-got a really bad he-headache." She stuttered hesitantly and Soul didn't look very convinced. She wanted to tell him the truth, he seemed like trustworthy guy but she knew that it would be a bad idea. She remembered the last time she told someone.

_Tsubaki walked into the classroom, expecting to see her teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru, but instead she saw a man with dark red hair in a black suit up at the board. "Alright class, my name is Mr. Albarn and I will be substituting for Mr. Kiyoteru while he is in the hospital." He said sadly. "You see Tsubaki? If you tell someone... they get it... and so do you!" her brother yelled shoving her to the ground._

"Tsubaki?" Soul tapped her shoulder

"Sorry, spacing out..." she trailed off

"Ok, if you say so. Do you want something to eat? You didn't have anything yesterday."

"Yesterday?" she asked a little shocked, she knew when she fainted she could be out for a while, but never that long!

"Yeah, you were out for while. That's why I was so worried." Soul replied.

Much shorter chapter, I ran out of ideas and decided to leave it where it was. And yes for anyone reading this who likes vocaloids, I put Kiyoteru in here. I needed someone for Masamune to scare off or something and I couldn't think of anyone un-manly enough in Soul Eater so I used him


	3. At times he almost would

After some really 'imaginative' eggs and bacon, Soul and Tsubaki went back to their room. While eating breakfast Soul managed to convince Tsubaki to let him interrogate her, neither of them knew how. Once the two sat on the bed, Soul asked his first question "Ok so, do you live with your parents?"

"No, well sort of; my mother died a few years ago and my dad is almost never home." She replied sadly

"Alright, do you have any siblings?" he asked and he noticed her visibly tense.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I ha-have an older br-br-brother." She stuttered out sounding more than a little scared.

"Uh-huh. So... I noticed you have a lot of bruises. Did you get bullied or something?" he asked carefully. She was trembling now.

"N-not bu-bullying ex-exactly." she started

"How?" he pressed and she whimpered a little.

"Almost any way he could," her voice was shaky "He would hit me, kick me, break me, hurt me, and call me names. Almost every type of abuse you could think of." She was about to break down again.

"Did _he_ ever try to kill you?" he said in a low voice

"Oh god, at times he almost would. I've been in the hospital a lot. I always thought I would die by his hands. Sure I loved him, but he scared me so much." She felt a tear roll down her cheek, then two, then three and soon she was practically sobbing. Soul didn't know where to even begin to start comforting her. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her closer. She let him pull her closer, she could trust him he wouldn't hurt her like _he_ would. He pulled her into a gentle embrace resting his head on top of hers "I won't hurt you. I promise." He whispered holding her tighter. She nodded slowly, letting herself at his mercy, she could trust him, he wouldn't hurt her, she was fine in his arms. After what felt like hours Soul pulled away slowly, as if afraid he would break the already fragile girl. He smiled down at her only to find that she was... "You like sleeping don't you?" he asked amused... asleep. He shifted his position so that her head was in his lap. He was starting to really like Tsubaki, sure he only met her a few days ago and sure his sister was either going to fangirl or kill him, but she was just so cute! And he really wanted to help her. He heard a knock at the door downstairs and very carefully got up, went downstairs and came face to face with what could be Tsubaki if she were a boy. "May I help you?" he asked opening the door.

"I need a book to take my mind of things." He said bitterly

"What happened?" Soul asked casually as the young man leafed through the shelves.

"My sister ran away." He stated simply as he picked out a book. Soul's eyes widened _"This is Tsubaki's brother?" _He thought shocked.

"What's her name? Maybe I could help you look for her." Soul suggested, trying to make sure that it was Tsubaki's brother.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." He said closing the door.

* * *

Drama! not much, but still some. I can't write much because of the stupid science fair thingy. I hate it. Anyway, update soon.  
-CronaxMakaFTW


	4. That Girl

Tsubaki opened her eyes slowly, not bothering to sit up. Wondering where Soul was she flopped on her side just as he walked in "Awake now, sleepy-head?" he teased.

"No." She turned back over closing her eyes again, as Soul laughed.

"HEY SOUL!" the pair heard someone shout from downstairs.

"Bad timing, Liz." He muttered walking out the door and back downstairs.

"what?" he asked impatiently tapping his foot

"Came to get a book, duh." The blonde smirked at him

"Go ahead." He sighed.

"oh yeah, I saw another shadow upstairs. Did ya finally get laid?"

"What!? No!" he shouted with a look of utter shock on his face as Liz laughed. "I just took her in, that's all." He huffed crossing his arms.

"So it is a girl" she smirked again "Don't rape her Soul, I don't think that would go down well."

"Ya think? I think she'd love me if I raped her." Soul replied sarcastically as he shoved his friend out the door. "That girl..." he sighed going back to his room.

* * *

Sorry it's so short... i have no reasonable excuse for it.


End file.
